


I dream, only of you, beloved.

by Missy_dee811



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Dom Steve, Dom Steve Rogers, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Intimacy, Light BDSM, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sappy Ending, Sub Tony, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/pseuds/Missy_dee811
Summary: The happiest, sappiest blow job.





	I dream, only of you, beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> “Love is a sacrament that should be taken kneeling, and Domine non sum dignus should be on the lips and in the hearts of those who receive it.” – Oscar Wilde, De Profundis

Tony’s knees had started to hurt but God, he didn’t care. Not in this moment, not with Steve tugging on his hair as he thrust into his mouth. He was so thick, so hard, and so wet.

Tony had wanted this, begged for it, even. He loved giving Steve this; loved being able to swallow his cock. He could do this and make it perfect. Perfect for Steve, who always took such good care of him.

It had taken some time for Steve to acquiesce to Tony’s wishes for him to fuck his mouth. Steve, for his part, hadn’t wanted to hurt Tony; didn’t want to see his eyes well up with tears.

 _It’s not painful, I promise,_ Tony had said _, and even if it were, who’s to say I don’t like it?_

He couldn’t imagine why that would be pleasurable, but Tony assured him it was. Losing himself in the moment, especially with Steve, always was. Tony had told him he could handle it and even if he couldn’t, he would keep trying until he could.

_I could be perfect for Steve._

He wanted to do this for Steve. All he had to do was smile at him, lost in a daze, for Steve to say yes. _Yes, Tony._ He radiated warmth and Tony wanted nothing more than to have him begging; sinking to his knees to cradle him.

_Yes, Tony._

_Please._

 

Here they were: Tony on his knees before Steve, in all his glory; in all his beauty. Stroking his hard cock, leaking from the tip. He was all hard muscle. His smooth skin glistened with sweat. Tony wanted to touch him, wanted to feel him quake.

He splayed his hands across Steve’s thighs, gripping them. He was hard muscle everywhere. He could feel Steve shacking before him. Running his hands up his thigh and across, to grip his ass, made Steve moan.

He stood against the wall, one hand on Tony’s shoulders, another running through his hair. Tony lost himself in the sensation. He loved it when Steve played with his hair; loved being petted. He couldn’t help but moan around Steve’s cock, as Steve tugged on his hair. His moans only made him thrust harder, push his thick cock deeper, further down his throat.

He was feeling overwhelmed. There was too much happening. There was saliva dripping down the sides of his mouth as his jaw hung open, but he couldn’t care less about that. Steve was filling him up and loving it.

Lapping his tongue around the head, playing with the slit at the tip, he could taste the precome that had started to spill. Steve brought his hands down to cup his face. He caressed his jaw, not caring that it was wet. “God, you feel… so good.”

Tony smiled at the compliment, relished in it. Steve wanted him, loved him, and it made him the happiest he could be.

All he could feel was Steve. His words of praise – susurrations on his skin – coated him in warmth. Happiness radiated off his skin. His hands, roaming across his hair, anchored him. His flushed, needy cock was on his tongue, in his mouth, down his throat. He savored it; having Steve in him. His hands on him, as he stood before him.

 _Mine,_ Steve would say _. You’re all mine._

_Yes. Yes, please. Please. Let me be yours._

Tony loved him, every fiber of him loved him; especially, like this. He was flushed; his skin a soft pink, turning ever redder. It spread across his chest as his skin glistened with sweat. He was panting now; his breath coming in harsh sobs sprinkled with obscenities and praise.

 _I did this_ , thought Tony, pleased with himself.

Tony ran his hands up, over his hips, across his torso. He had been leaning on his heels, but he straightened up, and took him in deeper. He started to choke and Steve started to pull away but Tony dug his fingers into his hips. _Breathe_ , he reminded himself. Breathing through his nose, he could take all of him.

Steve held him in place, hands across his shoulders. Tony concentrated on the heat, the way Steve’s hands felt on his shoulders. _Secure._

His movements were unsteady and Tony knew he was close even before he said it. It sounded like an apology. “I’m sorry this has to end.” But it wouldn’t be the end; this was never the end with Steve.

 

Steve would lift him up, apologizing profusely for the pain in his knees. Tony would shake his head, words coming to him slowly, roughly. Steve couldn’t imagine causing his lover pain. Couldn’t imagine how his lover would want this.

He would lead Tony back to the bed, lay him on his back. Sliding in next to him, he would cradle him. “You were so good for me, beloved.” He’d kiss him then, tasting himself on his tongue. Smiling, despite himself.

He’d wipe his lips, his eyes. Tony would turn into him, letting the moment guide him. He would pull him down into another kiss.

He had found his oasis. Had been walking through the desert, both hot and cold. Yet, feeling Steve’s body beneath him as he laid across him, brought him warmth.

It would start slowly but then Steve would get possessive. “I want to take you apart,” he would say as he kissed every inch of Tony’s skin.

_Think of these as promises I intend to keep. Think of these as wishes that will come true. Think of these as prayers – well-wishes should we need them – for I want you to be mine forever, and forever is a long time. We should be so lucky to live long enough to see our dreams come to light. I dream, only of you, beloved._

He would tug on Tony’s nipples, using only his lips; feeling them harden as he nipped on them. His tongue moving across the areola. “Please,” he’d hear Tony beg. Teasing him was more of a punishment than pain. He was addicted to his whimpers, his moans. It was music to his ears.

He’d feel Tony quiver as his hands roamed across his torso, down his hips. He’d push his thighs apart, one leg, bending at the knee. He’d hold him there, knowing he felt exposed and vulnerable. Tony would watch his hungry eyes roam over his body; anticipation building.

“You’re gorgeous and mine. All mine,” Steve would say.

_I trust him. I love him. I will give you anything._

Tony would smile down at him, ready and willing.

 

Steve ran his hand down, flattening his hair as he did. He held onto Tony by the nape of his neck, as he pulled out, slowly. Coming on Tony’s tongue and his lips. It dripped along his beard but Tony licked as much as could. Swallowed what was already in his mouth. “You’re so good for me,” Steve would repeat; a mantra.

Tony loved tasting Steve. Loved knowing he had been the one to make him feel this good.

Steve lowered himself, settling on the floor next to Tony. He cupped his face and smiled. “You’re so gorgeous.” He wiped his eyes; the dry tears on his cheek.

“God, the fact that you do this. For me.” He pulled Tony in for a kiss. Tasting himself on his lips, he wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He could hear their hearts beating.

When Tony broke the kiss – needing to breathe, feeling overwhelmed – he leaned against Steve’s shoulder, panting into his neck until his breathing evened out. Steve rubbed circles into his back to soothe him, ease him. He kissed his cheek, feeling Tony smile. “I love you, so much. Do you know that?”

Tony just nodded, unable to speak, knowing his voice would be hoarse. He kissed Steve again. Steve pushed his hair out of his face, where it was sticking against his forehead. He ran his fingers down the side of his face, cupping it again.

“Let’s get off the floor. What do you say, love?”

He rose, pulling Tony up with him. Tony struggled to stand; he was off-balance. He had been kneeling far too long his legs had fallen asleep. Steve saw him struggling, and ran his hands under his thighs, lifting him up. Normally, Tony would protest, but in this moment, he submitted.

He wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, leaving a wet kiss there.

As he had thought, Steve laid him on the bed, and settled next to him. “Tell me what you want, if you can speak. If not, just show me. You’ve been so good to me today.”

Tony tugged on his shoulder, beckoning him closer, not trusting his voice. Steve obliged, moving closer, kissing him. “If you’re done, we can sleep, love. You don’t have to do anything else tonight.” Tony nodded, barely able to keep his eyes open, and closed his eyes.

He felt more than heard Steve cleaning him, wiping him down.

Steve tilted his head, careful to make sure he didn’t spill any on himself, and gave him water to drink. “You’ll be parched.”

Knowing Tony enjoyed cocooning himself and the warmth it brought, he pulled the blankets up to his shoulders. “You’ll be cold, love.”

Tony’s breathing was steady and smooth.

Finally, Steve came to rest next to him, and pulled him into his chest. “Thank you, love. You were prefect.”

With those last few words on his mind, Tony slept peacefully, knowing he was in Steve’s arms. Steve, who loved and cherished him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the original [here](http://viudanegraaa.tumblr.com/post/166437128961/tonys-knees-had-started-to-hurt-but-god-he).


End file.
